Evading Chances
by Grand Chariot
Summary: Tai and Matt just can't put across how they feel. How will they finally admit it to each other? Rating for the not so innocent thoughts of the characters. Taito fluff


**Disclaimer-** I do own Digimon.

 **Warning: This fic contains slash or malexmale relationships**. Don't like, don't read.

 **Evading Chances**

"Dammit Taichi"

 _I cannot believe he made me wait again. He promised after that rather unimpressive encounter with a piñata that he would show up on time!_

It was lightly drizzling in Odaiba Park where, on a wooden bench, a blue-eyed blonde let out a frustrated sigh, watching as a few little children were running around, without a care in the world. How he missed those days in the digital world where he could do as these little kids could. The trees, the streams, the mountains, the Digimon, Taichi…

The blonde's mind wandered once again to the tanned soccer player he had hopelessly fallen in love with during their adventures in the digital world. Despite the number of opportunities that world had given him to confess his feelings for the brunette, he didn't want to break one of the greatest and closest friendships he'd ever had in his 15 years.

He was shook from his thoughts when he realized that the drizzle had developed into a heavy downpour and his skin tight black t-shirt and jeans were soaked thoroughly.

 _It was him who had decided to call me in the middle of my studies for an impromptu hangout and he had the nerve to stand me up, Yamato Ishida- teen rock star extraordinaire._

Giving up, Matt started to return to his empty apartment- not like he was expecting any company- ; a mop of brown gravity-defying hair caught his attention.

He tried calling out to his secret crush but soon gave it up to try and catch up with him instead as the brunette had already turned back to return to the Yagami household. His beautiful chocolate eyes held a defeated look in them, in fact they looked a bit puffy… almost as if Taichi were crying.

Determined to find out what was wrong with his best friend, Yamato was in hot pursuit of the brunette who had now started to sprint back home. As he ran faster he realized that Tai had passed his house and was making his way to the beach!

 _That's odd. Taichi hates the rain. Why would he go to the beach instead of curled up in his warm bed at home?_

A smile graced Matt's features as he recalled a particular instance when Tai had been caught under the rain during a soccer game, when he immediately called off the game and ran to Matt. He remembered how he had comforted the brunette after he took him back to his apartment, saying soothing words to calm the scared teen. He still remembers how cold his beautiful friend felt under his fingers as he rubbed his palm against his tense back. Tai had spent the night over at Matt's that day and he had told Matt about his irrational fear of lightning and, consequentially, the rain.

It was moments like those when Matt really wondered whether Tai could feel the same way about him. He caught himself before he allowed himself to start daydreaming about things that would only bring back feelings of pain and anguish later.

He realized that Tai had stopped running and now was trudging his way slowly toward the beach. Matt took this opportunity to run past him and cut him off. He waited impatiently in front of the brunette, who had his head down, to notice him. When he cleared his throat, two surprised dark brown eyes looked up at him and it broke his heart how much sadness and sorrow those deep eyes held in them.

"Matt, what're you doing here? I waited for you for half an hour under our tree and you never came… I thought you left me and that you weren't going to come. Come to think of that, where were you, you selfish idiot?" Tai all but screamed.

Taken aback by this sudden show of emotion and still in shock from seeing how weary his usually confident, optimistic and outgoing best friend looked, all Matt could do was blink repeatedly. Tai was patiently waiting for what Matt had to say for standing him up for so long, and was thinking why he had bothered to appear now, just when he was going to the beach.

After staring at his crush for a full minute, Matt finally found words to give all the thoughts he had rushing into his mind.

 _He blames me for not showing up when all I did was wait for him, in the rain no less and this is how he thanks me?_

He felt anger rushing in his body when he spat out "How dare you Tai? Do you really believe that I would leave you alone? Where were **you**? I waited for **you** to come on our favorite bench and you..." Matt trailed off, realizing how unfortunate these circumstances were.

Tai grinned sheepishly as he realized his mistake and Matt was relieved to see that his smile actually reached his eyes causing them to get back that lovable twinkle of his eyes which Matt had fallen for many years ago. Tai scratched his head as he apologized with the cutest pout "I'm sorry. I dint realize that you were there too. Will you accept my apology Yama-chan?"

Matt's body visibly tensed and he froze as he realized what Tai had just done. _Did he actually just give me a cute nickname?_ Now as he looked over at the brunette's face, his own face flushed, he realized that it had a slight pink coloring to his tanned face.

"Come on, Matt let's go to the beach! We can play all day. It'll be awesome fun. Let's go ,Matt. Matt? What's wrong Matt? Hello? Can you hear me in there? If you can please let my best friend out. He seems to be stuck inside your mind so if you can hear me please let him out because he is missing a day of fun."

All of this was lost on the drenched blonde as he was suddenly feeling very cold. "Tai.." he managed to say "...it's raining" and watched with an amused expression as his companion looked like he was having a mental breakdown.

"Matt, help..." came Tai's strangled voice before he practically collapsed onto a helpless blond. Matt sighed as he pulled Tai over onto his shoulder to be able to carry him easier. He felt a shiver run down his body as he realized just how close his and Tai's bodies actually were, and how the warm presence on his body was softly sobbing against him.

Matt quickly retraced his steps as he ran back to the Yagami household to get his friend back into the warmth of his own home.

He rang the doorbell, but to no avail as he remembered that the Yagamis had gone to visit Tai's grandparents and Hikari had gone to stay over at Miyako's place for the summer vacation. So much for summer, Matt thought looking out the window of the apartment complex to see the rain still as heavy as it had been when he was standing outside talking with Tai.

He retrieved the spare key from under the mat before letting himself in and dragging Tai along with him. He tucked him into bed and decided to make the brunette a delicious dinner, remembering Mrs. Yagamis expertise –or lack thereof-in cooking.

* * *

Tai was woken by sweet smells coming from the kitchen, taunting him to eat the mouthwatering food ahead. Wait... kitchen? Wasn't he supposed to be with Matt? The incident in the park came to him and he realized what a fool he had been. He heard the creak door open.

"Finally awake, huh? Took you long enough, sleepyhead." Said the blond teen as he made his way over to the soft bed that Tai lay in. How many fantasies he had had around very similar circumstances but they always ended with him waking up to very wet boxers. Suddenly he remembered why he was back at home and looked back at the window and cursed. It was raining again which meant he had to put up that act where he was 'afraid' of the rain.

He resented the day he created this fear, but remembered very clearly why he had done it. His team was losing a very important match and he needed an excuse to see his best friend to calm himself down. So, he had thrown a rather large hissy-fit and acted like collapsing on the ground. He dint think that the entire match would be disrupted because of his little show and he thought Matt wouldn't actually believe that Tai was afraid of the rain. But when he took him back to his apartment and held him in his warm arms, it was then that Tai had realized that his feelings for the blond went way past friendship and he felt a longing to be in those arms once again but he dint want Matt to get angry at him because he had lied so badly.

He felt Matt's arms around him once again as he had apparently been shivering. _Heh, looks like spending all that time waiting for Matt in the rain has give me a fever._ Earlier when Tai had called him 'Yama' it had just slipped out. It was the name that Tai was so used to referring to the blonde as the shortened name in his diary as most entries revolved around the golden haired god.

"Matt, can i have something to eat, please?" Tai tried in what he tried to be adorable voice and puppy dog eyes. Matt chuckled and left the room to bring him something to eat. All of sudden Tai felt very alone and the room of his that was usually bright and cheerful looked dull and boring. The group picture they had taken of all the Digi-Denstined together had fallen to the floor from its place on the wall and a pile of books which he could only remember were homework the teachers had given them for summer break lay next to the forgotten picture.

Tai felt his head throb as he let out a groan from the pain that he didn't know he was in. He got up from his bed and tried to walk over to the bathroom which was just down the hallway outside his room but felt his legs give as he opened the door. A flash of golden was the last thing he saw before he was overcome by darkness.

* * *

Matt knew today was going to be a bad day when he woke up by rolling off his bed at 3 in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep. How he wished he hadn't been right. After putting Tai to bed he found that the Yagamis didn't have any sort of food that could be cooked nor salvaged. He went to the grocery store down the street and quickly bought supplies he needed for his quick to make meal.

Returning to Tai's home, he went to check on the brunette. He looked so peaceful and angelic as he laid in his comfy bed. His full lips were slightly parted and he was muttering incoherent words. He walked over to the the bed and stared at the beautiful creature that lay in front of him. He moved few stray strands of his silky brown hair that were on his face and he gasped at the temperature Tai had.

He quickly took a soft washcloth dipped in cool water and placed it on Tai's forehead to help cool the soccer player down. Looking down at him he heard the teen mutter "Yama...Gomen...Aish...". Matt felt his face flush at the words. Surely he wasn't going to say... no Tai could not reciprocate his feelings, right? He couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips against the teens forehead before returning to the kitchen .

He got to work on the chicken breast and he finally put it in the oven it within 15 minutes when he heard a groan from Tai's room. He went over to see the tanned teen had woken up and had managed to lose the washcloth somewhere in his sleep.

"Tai..." Matt whispered but he dint think the boy heard him since he just stared into the blondes eyes. The blue eyed boy felt himself blush when he realized how long he had been looking into Tai's chocolate eyes.

When Tai asked for food he returned to he kitchen to retrieve his meal that he had made for Tai. He heard the door creak open and when he reached the hallway he saw Tai collapsing and caught him just before he hit the ground. Matt put him on the couch instead of the bed so he could keep an eye on the brunette while he fished the meal.

When he was done, he softly cupped Tai's cheek and softly called his name soothingly, to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open and held a sliver of shock and something Matt couldn't recognize for a second before he offered a weak, tired smile. His eyes widened at the position he was in with his best friend and Matt quickly went back to the kitchen when he felt blood rising to his cheeks.

He put the meat onto two plates and left them on the dining table. "Here, let me help you up... there we go." Matt helped Tai get to the dining table as he was still feeling a bit weak. Tai hungrily shoved the food down his throat and let out a content sigh when he was finished.

"Tai?"Matt called. The brunette raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, "Why did you call me to the park anyway? I could've just come over to your house since no one's here, right?"

Tai suddenly felt very uncomfortable remembering the reason he had called the blonde to the park was because he felt very lonely in house since no on was around and he missed Matt even though he had just seen him 2 days ago. "Oh, I just wanted to see if you were doing okay since you didn't call me the other day. I was a bit worried"Tai half lied ".. Anyway, I feel so much better after dinner thanks for that, Matt".

Matt smiled sheepishly and felt very guilty. However, why did Tai feel so worried? He had been just fine last time he had seen him. _I wonder what happened to him? I really hope he gets over his fever soon though_. Matt smiled as he saw that a bit of the sauce had slipped from Tai's mouth and were on the corner of his lips. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and swiped it off with his finger that he then put into his mouth.

Tai's eyes widened at the sight he was watching. Matt was sucking on his finger with his soft lips pushed tight against the finger. The finger that had been at Tai's lips a second ago. Shaking his mind out of the gutter, he quickly tried to change the topic at hand. "That chicken was so good Matt, how come you get all the talents,huh?" Tai teased.

Matt smirked and cockily replied "Well Tai not everyone has to be as good at soccer as you. It's not my fault you are tone-deaf and cannot differentiate between sugar and spice in the kitchen." His heart melted when Tai gave a cute pout before giving him the cutest look he had ever seen.

"But that's why you love me, ne?"Tai said mockingly. Matt froze and stared at Tai for a while before quickly clearing the table and putting the plates in the dishwasher. "Matt, let's watch a movie."Tai suggested.

"Which one? I don't want to watch another chick flick if that's what you are going to do"he quickly added when he saw an evil glint in Tai's eyes. "Okay, Matt. Let's watch **any** other movie. Can I choose? Pleeeeaaaase?"

Matt agreed and immediately regretted it as he saw the movie Tai had picked out. "Tai, as much as you love watching me scream and yelp, I'm not going to watch another scary movie with you"

"Awwwwww but you promised. If you're gonna be like this, I have to take extreme measures."

"Tai what are you planning on doing? If you mess with my hair I swear I will..." Matt couldn't finish his threat because Tai had pounced on him and was now straddling him, mercilessly tickling his ribs. Every touch sent a spark through his body and Matt couldn't help but squirm uncontrollably under Tai's control. Thinking about it, he didn't mind Tai being on top of him...

"Say mercy!" declared Tai as he continued his assault while laughing at the compromising situation he had put his Yama under.

"Okay, okay. You win Tai ... we'll watch your stupid scary movie but only if you let me stay over tonight" Matt panted between laughs and trying to catch his breath.

Tai grinned happily. "Ofcourse you can stay here, mi cama es su cama, Matt".

"It's casa, genius. No wonder you barely passed our language class last year." Matt rolled his eyes, just so he didn't have to look at Tai was once again pouting. _He was doing that a lot tonight. It's not like I mind it anyway. He has the cutest face in the world. I could just eat him up_.

Tai heard Matt give a defeated sigh as he put the tape into the VCR and pushed play. Tai then sat on the sofa, taking up almost all the space.

"Where am I going to sit now?"Matt asked but all Tai did was shrug. _Two can play at this game, Tai._ Matt suddenly sat right on Tai's lap. He looked over his shoulder to see Tai's face turning red as he meekly gave up and scooted over, giving Matt a place on the couch.

As the movie progressed, Tai was happy to find that the blond was getting scared by the eerie music and dark situations the characters in the movie were in. He knew Matt had some underlying fear for all things dark after their adventures in the digital world. Tai loved making the blue-eyed teen squirm but he'd rather do it in another way…

Matt raised his eyebrow with a questioning look when he saw Tai shaking his head as if to forget about something and couldn't help but chuckle at the brunette. Turning his attention back to the screen, he realized that the climax was nearing as the sounds were getting louder and the people seemed to be more panicky. He felt himself scoot closer to the warm body near him and he rested his head on his shoulder. He shifted slightly to get both teens into a more comfortable position when he felt Tai's arm come around his back and hold him from the side.

 _Had Tai meant to do this? Oh my god, we must look like an actual couple. I'm glad Takeru isn't here or he would never let me hear the end of it. I can't believe I'm cuddled up with the second most popular guy in school, let alone my best friend. He is so warm and I wonder if he would mind if I…._

He looked over at the teen but the brunette seemed engrossed in the movie so, Matt decided to play it a little risqué and snaked his arm around the brunette's waist and pulled him closer so that Matt's head was on Tai's chest.

Tai felt himself tense at the sudden level of contact that he was getting form the cute blonde he was sitting next to. He was so grateful for inviting him over because he cannot imagine doing this ever again so he let himself relax and enjoy the close contact in the moment.

When the movie reached its climax, Tai felt Matt shiver so he started rubbing circles against Matt's back to soothe the agitated blond. He wondered how soft his skin must be, if all the skin on his body was as soft and pale as the skin on his arms.

Matt couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten since Tai was actually comforting me. I suppose the horror movie was not so bad after all. He still couldn't wait for it to finally finish because he wanted to sleep as he felt his eyes slowly shut and he rested fully on Tai's warm figure.

After the movie finished, Tai didn't see any sign of movement from his blond companion. _Am I dreaming or does he plan on staying like this for the entire time?_ That's when Tai heard the soft even breaths the blond was taking and realized that he had fallen asleep during the movie. Tai smiled to himself as he ran his hands through the soft blond hair that the teen spent so much time on. _I wish Yama would give me that much attention_ Tai mused as he felt himself give himself up to Morpheus' arms.

* * *

Matt woke up before Tai and his eyes widened at the sight he had. Tai must've had some interesting dreams the last night because he was quite aroused. Quickly getting his arm from under Tai's lean muscular body, he covered Tai's shorts with a pillow he had found nearby. He decided to take a long shower before going out to buy a few groceries for breakfast. He needed to get home soon as he hadn't called his dad to ask permission to stay at Tai's for the night. _Not like he would have noticed anyway_.

Matt thought back to the night before when he and Tai had had a few rather intimate moments his mind could do without thinking about. But he had to because if Tai wanted to talk about it, he had to be prepared. He groaned slightly at the thought of an angry and annoyed Taichi. He got out of the shower and started working on his hair.

Tai woke up to find himself missing the warm presence that had disappeared from his arms. He went to the bathroom to find a wet Matt standing outside the door with a towel wrapped loosely low around his waist. Tai had to hold back a nosebleed from all the pale exposed flesh he was looking at.

"…ogling me?" Tai realized Matt had been talking and he felt himself blush and quickly apologized before turning around and running into the kitchen. Matt followed Tai with a confused expression on his face. "Tai, are you listening to me? I just asked you if you could give me a few clothes for me to put on."Tai just nodded before going to his room to fetch a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Matt flashed him a grateful smile that made Tai's heart flutter before going into Tai's room to change into his clothes.

After Matt got ready, Tai quickly changed himself into something more presentable and asked Matt if he would like to eat out before he dropped of the blond at his house. Matt shrugged and headed out the door before Tai could say anything else.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Matt, sounding a little bored because Tai wasn't speaking to him for some reason. "How about that new café that opened up near Sora's apartment?" Tai suggested. Matt agreed and they both headed towards the little building.

They were spotted by a ginger girl who squealed with joy when she saw the two. Matt chuckled "Hey Sora, how are you?" " **I'm** perfectly fine Mattie, what about you two, hmm? Ooooh are you two on a **date**?" Tai's face instantly turned red as he denied it completely to which Matt had to raise his eyebrows but couldn't help but feeling slightly hurt.

"No, Sora we were just going to have some breakfast. Would you like to join us?"Matt asked nonchalantly. Tai frowned slightly at the thought of having to share Matt with Sora. _Sora's one of my best friends but I can't let her have my Yama_. Tai knew that Sora had a crush on Matt but he also knew that Matt didn't like her that way.

"Sorry guys, but I just had breakfast from home and I **really** need to get to tennis practice" Sora said as she ran away. Tai let out a sigh of relief and a breath he didn't know he was holding. He walked with Matt silently to the café.

Matt was so annoyed with Sora at the moment. She had almost let out the secret he had told her a few months ago. When Sora had asked him out he told her that he had liked someone else. Though he didn't remember how, she got him to reveal that he liked Tai. She had said she was a little surprised but later said she was happy for Matt since he atleast had a chance with Tai. This had puzzled the blonde because he dint know what the ginger was hinting at.

When they had seated themselves at the table Matt finally broke the silence. "What was so funny about both of us dating, Tai?" Tai gulped and wondered why his best friend was so worked up about this. He heard an edge in his voice that Tai hadn't heard in a long time. "Nothing much. It's just that it was almost as if Sora was accusing us of dating and I dint want her to get the wrong impression is all."Tai explained. "Well-"

Matt was cut off when a pretty waitress came up to the table. She had long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail and was wearing a short frock along with an apron that looked like it was a uniform of some sort. She looked about the same age as the two teen boys who were sitting at the table. She had sweet smile and she asked the two what they would like to have after welcoming them. Tai flashed her one of his most charming smiles and she giggled lightly. Matt heard himself growl softly at the teenage girl and she left after quickly asking him for his order.

"What was that Matt? Is someone **jealous**?" Tai teased. He hadn't seen the serious look on Matt's face and when he did, he backed off and changed the subject. Soon the two best friends were talking like nothing had happened at all. They talked about anything but the awkward situation and at the same time they talked about nothing at all.

After reaching Matt's apartment, the blond invited Tai in and asked if he could stay the night since his father was on yet another business trip and he didn't want to spend the night alone again, _especially not following a wonderful night like the last one_ , Matt added in his thoughts.

"Matt, what do you want to do today?"

"Hey, do you know what we haven't done in a while?"Matt asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

 _Sleep together?_ Tai thought wistfully. Instead of getting his head bitten off, he said: "Go to the digital world?"

"No, Tai let's go shopping" Matt said with a wide grin. Tai suppressed a moan because shopping was something he usually got very tired of very fast. However, he knew he wouldn't get out of this one as easily as he had with his sister because now, he had to hold his ground against his super cute and incredibly persuasive best friend who always got his way in the end.

* * *

"How does this look, Tai?" Matt asked as he posed for his best friend. He was currently wearing a muscle fit blue t-shirt with very tight black jeans. This was the eighth set of clothes he had tried on but Tai thought that this one was the best yet because his Yama was posing for him and his butt looked too cute not to smack right then and there. He had to, however, hold in his urges because they were in a public place and Matt wasn't into him so he would lose his best friend.

"It looks good Matt, anything would and all of us know it." Tai answered the question after a thorough inspection of the outfit, if only to have an excuse to scan Matt's perfect body with his eyes as the clothes he often wore left little of his lithe shape to imagination.

"Taichi Yagami, are you flirting with me?" Matt mocked with an exaggerated gaping face. Tai rolled his eyes and told him to get changed quickly so he could get back to the Ishida residence. As Matt got out, he made a face and informed Tai that he needed to buy some things in order to make lunch. "I don't want to make a habit of eating out when I can just cook for you at home." Matt had explained and Tai couldn't help but notice that Matt had said that he was going to be cooking **for** Tai. This was what Matt was hoping desperately that Tai wouldn't notice.

While Matt went to buy groceries, he left Tai to do what he wanted because he felt like if they weren't separated soon, they may just kill each other because they were spending a lot of time together recently. Though Tai had tried his best to convince his best friend that they were going to be fine, he knew he wasn't going to win the argument no matter how much he wanted to be with Matt all of the time. It hurt him that Matt dint want to hang out with him but he remembered it dint hurt as much as the fact that Matt wouldn't feel the same way for Tai that Tai felt towards Matt.

Tai felt lost without Matt. He was simply walking around the mall that the blond had dragged him to, looking for something fun to do when he decided to sit down at a bench that was in front of the grocery store Matt had gone into. He put his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees so he could just process what had happened the previous night and earlier that very day.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a familiar looking brunette girl. While Tai tried to place her, she giggled and explained. "You must be wondering why I look familiar. I'm Akira; I work in The Sunshine Café. Weren't you a customer there?"

Tai recognized her and they fell into a comfortable conversation, both of them talking about themselves, when she asked "Where's your boyfriend? The cute blond one" Tai was stunned. Did she actually think that Tai and Matt were a couple? "He's not my boyfriend… he's just my best friend" Tai offered and was surprised when Akira started laughing very hard.

"It's so hard to believe the both of you **aren't** together. The two of you were so cute and were **totally** flirting with each other throughout your stay at the café." Tai opened his mouth to protest when he saw his Yama walking over to him and Akira, looking quite pissed off for some reason.

Matt had just finished buying the necessary items and started to look for Tai only to find him with an oddly familiar brunette. Realization dawned on him when he realized that the girl was the one from the café, the girl who had gotten a little too friendly with Tai. Now here she was talking with Tai, laughing with Tai. How dare she? _I can't believe Tai is letting her act all lovey-dovey with him and he is returning the favor. She's touching Tai on the shoulder. Tai's shoulder._ _ **My Tai.**_ Matt made his way there and the girl immediately took her leave when the blond rudely grunted at her.

"What was that for? She's gone now and I couldn't even ask for her number. Thanks a lot Matt." Tai had wanted her number? Matt couldn't believe that Tai actually wanted such a girl's number. Little did he know all Tai talked to that girl about was Matt and he wanted to call her because he wanted to be her friend and nothing more. "Anyway, since you're here now I don't need to talk to her. I can talk to my own very best friend who I hope will still cook **for** me" Tai said mockingly and Matt accepted his silent apology, smirking and leading the way back to his apartment.

"Yamato-kun? Can I please help you? As much as I love watching you dance around the kitchen in your pink apron, I really want to help. You never let me." Tai pouted and gave Matt a sad look. Matt only sighed and nodded his head before turning to the kitchen to make something **for** Tai. He smiled softly thinking of what Tai had implied.

"Okay Tai, you cut up some carrots like this and I'm going to take care of everything else" Matt said while demonstrating how Tai was supposed to cut the carrots. Fifteen minutes later, Matt was finished with the pasta and the sauce just needed one more ingredient. "Tai, are you done with those carrots? I need them now" "Here, Matt – perfectly cut carrots" replied Tai with an accomplished smile.

Matt looked down at the plate to see three large chunks of a carrot next to his finely diced carrot that he had used to show Tai how to do it. Matt shook his head and muttered under his breath about Tai's hopelessness in the kitchen. Tai frowned when he saw Matt cutting his hard work into tiny little pieces that Matt had made previously. "Hey, did I do something wrong? My carrots look just like the ones you cut" Tai demanded to which Matt howled with laughter almost cutting himself. "Yes Tai these little cubes look just like those chunks that you brought to me" Matt replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Seeing Tai's disappointed expression, Matt tried to lift his spirits "Fine, you can set the table- Just the regular plates and the glasses with a jug of water." To this Tai's eyes instantly lit up and he promptly replied with a salute. "Yes, sir. I will not let you down." Before stumbling his way into the living room.

After Matt got the food ready, he brought it out to the living room to see that Tai had actually managed to do the simple chore right and he was now gloating about it until he saw what Matt held in his pale hands. Matt divided the food into two equal portions and gave a bit to Tai and left some on his own plate.

"Tai, what were you talking about with that girl? Hmm?" Matt asked the brunette. Tai gulped and shrugged, trying to act nonchalant but the blond caught the guilty look in Tai's eyes. "Don't lie to me, Yagami."

"Well, Matt, I was just…"Tai suddenly realized he had no reason to feel nervous- it's not like he was dating Matt or he had some type of commitment to him and quickly shut his mouth. "She came up to me so we kind of just talked about ourselves, you know, can't hurt to have more friends. I need to hang out with people when you're not around right Matt?" Tai said with a smile.

Matt felt a pang of jealousy at this but tried to hide it. He dint want Tai to know how much that had hurt him _. What did he mean when I'm not around I'm always going to be with him…_ Matt stopped himself because he realized he was sounding like a crazy ex-girlfriend. _Boyfriend,_ Matt thought. Matt realized he had to make a move on Tai before he lost him. "Tai, we'll always be friends, right? No matter what happens?" Matt asked feeling very unsure.

Tai cocked an eyebrow wondering what had gotten into his blond companion. He simply nodded to answer. "Then…." Matt continued before he trailed off. Tai got up from his chair and placed a comforting hand on his agitated friend's tense shoulder. "Matt, I'll always be with you, in good times and bad I'll stand by you. You can't get rid of me that easily. I _need_ you Matt, it's not that easy to explain but I'm here for good until you shake me off your tail." Tai replied, soothingly.

He suddenly felt a warm body up against him when he realized that Matt had pulled I'm into a warm embrace and was twitching uncontrollably. Matt didn't know what got into him when he slowly pulled back and pressed his lips against Tai's.

Tai's eyes widened when he felt the soft pink lips up against his own. When he got over the shock he slowly started to return the kiss. Matt moaned into the kiss when he realized that Tai was returning it with equal passion. When they broke the kiss to catch their breaths, Matt timidly forced himself to look at Tai to see that the tanned boy was smiling so widely he thought he might tear something.

"Matt, what was that for?" Tai asked teasingly, trying to relieve the tension between the two best friends. "I just wanted you to know that you were **mine**. I'm not going to let you be taken away from me by anybody" Matt replied strongly. Tai gasped and Matt suddenly tried to get away but Tai held his pale wrist, determined to get everything out in the open. "Tai, let me go. I can't face you right now. Just reject me to my face so I can wallow in sadness forever" Matt yelled back at the teen, his eyes filled with unshed tears. Tai couldn't bear to watch his crush be in such emotional pain so to shut him up, he roughly pulled the blond into a kiss. And saw blue eyes widen with shock and confusion before he felt the pale boy relax in his embrace.

"I love you, Yama. I can't imagine life without you, and I really you hope you feel the same for me." Tai confessed. Matt felt his heart pounding against his chest and realized Tai's was too. _This can't be true, can it? Tai loves me. He loves me!._ Tai waited impatiently for Matt to reply, feeling more anxious by the second.

"Ofcourse I love you, Taichi Yagami. I've loved you since the digital world and I never want to let you go, ever. Will you go out with me?" Matt replied and asked timidly. Tai smiled a brilliant smile and kissed the blond again. Matt felt a hot tongue against his lips, asking for permission and when he parted his lips, tongues clashed in a battle for dominance until Matt finally gave in and they broke the kiss.

"I love you so much, Tai." And the blue eyed boy knew those words would never bring him pain again.


End file.
